Mistletoe
by Spotty1006
Summary: DEATHSHIPPING! Got your attention? Good. A story in which Ryou and Malik discover their feelings for each other...with the help of some mistletoe. Fail summary is fail.


**You know what? I'm winging this while listening to awesome music. Why? Because I'm never going to write it if I wait until I feel like I'm up to it. Because no matter what, I'm going to keep thinking I'll do it wrong, and as a result, won't write it. If I just wing it, then I'll be done with it. So there.  
>Warning: Malik is Yami Marik and Marik is the hikari Marik. If you try to hit me with a fish and say this is Angstshipping, I will hit you with a toucan and tell you to learn how to read. Also, this is AU, not only meaning that Malik and Marik (along with Ryou and Bakura) are two different people, but I can make people as OOC as I want!<br>Notice: This is based off of a roleplay my cousin and I did around Christmas. So LibitheWolf gets a lot of credit for most of the Malik/Marik parts, as I'm pretty sure I got them right...however, everything Ryou and Bakura say is by me.  
>Disclaimer: DEATHSHIPPING!<br>Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, not only would I not live here, but I also wouldn't be writing this on a FANFICTION website. Really, come on, it's simple.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's a Christmas tradition," Ryou said.<p>

The people he was talking to? Marik and Bakura. The location? Marik's house, under some mistletoe. The situation? Marik and Bakura had been dating, but broke up awhile back and now that they were under some mistletoe, they refused to kiss.

It was a pretty awkward situation.

"No," Bakura told Ryou.

"Who's bright idea was it to put mistletoe next to the closet, anyway?" Marik asked, as they were right next to a closet that Marik had been hiding in just moments ago, but that wasn't really important at the moment.

"Probably Ishizu," Malik told him. "Look, you two really need to make up, kiss, and move on. You two are obviously miserable without each other."

"Malik, really, this isn't a good idea-" Bakura started to say.

"Fine," Marik said to Malik.

"What?"

"Fine," Marik repeated. He grabbed Bakura by the shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him. After a few seconds, he pushed Bakura away.

Bakura would've said something, but he seemed sort of stunned.

"I'm going for a walk," Marik muttered. He then stomped out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I really should get going," Bakura said as he also walked outside, closing the door not nearly as hard behind him as he left the building.

Malik and Ryou exchanged a glance.

"Well, this is awkward," Malik commented after a moment.

"Yeah.." Ryou agreed.

The two stood there for awhile, both waiting for the other person to say something, or do something, at the very least. This continued for about five minutes until Malik finally broke the silence.

"Ryou, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Nevermind," Malik replied, changing his mind suddenly. "It's not important."

"Seriously, what is it?" Ryou asked, taking a step towards Malik.

"Forget about it," Malik told him, taking a step backwards.

This pattern continued, Ryou taking a step forward and Malik taking a step backward.

"You can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"It doesn't matter."

Now Ryou had backed Malik against the closet door. Neither of them took a step forwards or backwards.

"Please? You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh at your or anything if that's what your worried about," Ryou told Malik.

Malik, however, was distracted by something above them. "Ryou?"

"What?" Malik pointed above them. Ryou looked up to see the mistletoe. "Oh..."

"We don't have to kiss if you don't want to," Malik said.

Ryou continued to stare at the mistletoe. "Malik?"

"What?" Malik asked.

"What were you going to say before?" Ryou inquired.*

_Can he read my mind or something?_ Malik thought. He thought about it for a second, then hesitated before quickly mumbling, "I kinda sorta like you in a way that might be more than friends."

"What was that?" Ryou asked, not quite catching what Malik just said.

"Please don't make me repeat it," Malik told Ryou.

Ryou thought for a moment, trying to making sense of what Malik had just said. Once he figured it out, he smiled. "I never thought this day would ever come..." he muttered.

"What?" Malik asked, not hearing what Ryou said.

"I...I like you too," Ryou told Malik.

This caused Malik to grin. Ryou grinned back at them.

This continued for a little while, until Malik finally broke the silence again.

"So..." Malik stared at the mistletoe. "I'm not really good at...starting..." he trailed off, not finishing the thought as he gave Ryou a look that said 'Help me'.

Ryou smiled and walked up to Malik, closing the distance between them.

It was...amazing.

It was amazing.

Bakura chose this point to walk back inside, holding a bag of cheese puffs. He smirked as he saw Malik and Ryou, who had now broken away from their kiss and were grinning at each other. He knew they'd find out they liked each other sooner or later.

Marik also walked back inside not too much later. He began to walk towards the closet when he saw Ryou and Malik standing in front of it, grinning at each other. "What happened to you two?"

The grins faded.

"N-nothing," Ryou stammered.

"Really?" Marik asked sarcastically. "I must be going blind."

"It's none of your business," Malik snapped.

"Whatever." Marik shrugged. "I don't care right now. Get ouf of the way. I'm going back into my closet."

"..." Ryou and Malik stepped out of the way, and Marik walked into the closet and slammed the closet door shut.

Bakura sighed and tossed the bag of cheese puffs to Ryou. "Happy early Christmas. If you need me, I'm going to go rob a pet store because I can."

Ryou's face lit up as Bakura left. Then he stared at the cheese puffs for a little while, and to Malik's surprise, set them down on the ground. Then he hugged Malik.

Malik hugged back with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the story of how Spotty1006 failed miserably to write something.<br>* If you're unfamiliar with my writing style, which, considering the story you're reading some of you are, then you should know that I often used 'inquired' to prevent myself from saying 'asked' too much. It's one of my favorite words, up there with forsooth.  
>Also, you need to know that I've NEVER written romance. Therefore, little detail on the romance-y parts. But you know what? I failed anyway, so might as well finish this story without me going crazy and muttering 'unclean' repeatedly until I'm taken to therapy. Sorry for the disappoint there.<br>By the way, the cheese puffs was originally a random galloon of orange juice, and Bakura never robbed a pet store because he could. Pretty much everything else follows the roleplay to the best of my memory, but since I roleplay Bakura and Ryou, I can do what I want with them. As for Malik and Marik...I tried, alright? I TRIED! I FAIL SO HARD!  
>Cookie for a review? Please? Pretty please? I'll let you hug...let's see...Bakura and Marik won't let anyone hug each other, Ryou's not allowed to hug most of you because some people are awesome...I know! Melvin will give you a hug! <strong>


End file.
